Unmei: Destino
by lUuFfy UsumAkI
Summary: traicionado por el ser que supuesta mente te amara, ayudado por el sujeto que menos espera alguien, mira como Naruto ve la vida que lo hermoso aveces es lo mas horrible y lo mas horrible a veces te ayuda, clasificado M como siempre, dark/semi Naruto espero que les guste


Wesa que pasoaaaa, bueno gente, mal, mal, mal porque el internet anda cuando quiere, Word no guarda bien, en fin acá la nueva historia del supuesto dark Naruto, espero que les guste y dejen su comentario al final del capítulo sin más el prólogo.

_**Prologo. **_

Era un día conmemorativo en la aldea de la hoja, se honraba las memorias de sus habitantes y la de su héroe, Namikaze Minato que triunfo sobre el demonio de las nueve colas hace exactamente 4 años pero a cambio de eso tuvo que dar su vida.

Flash back

En el momento del parto, Kushina tuvo que sufrir un inmenso dolor acción ya que tenía que dar a luz mientras estaba soportando la presión del Kyubi para liberarse. Pero Minato mantuvo la situación bajo control, ya que poseía conocimientos sobre el sello que contenía a la bestia, logrando que ésta no se liberara. Un enmascarado aprovecho la situación para infiltrarse en el lugar del parto, secuestrar al hijo del Cuarto Hokage y amenazaba en quitarle la vida si no le daba la Jinchuriki.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-le pregunto el cuarto al enmascarado que sujetaba su hijo.

-lamentablemente no le puedo decir eso Hokage_sama, pero lo que le puedo decir es que si no me entrega a la Jinchuriki, acabare la vida de su pequeño en unos instantes.

El ninja logra separar a Minato de la jinchuriki llevándola a un lugar en donde éste revela que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento y que iba a utilizar el poder del Bijuu para atacar la aldea. En ese momento, el ninja usa el Sharingan para liberar al Kyūbi del cuerpo de Kushina y, en el momento en que fue liberado, como es natural un bijū al salir este intentó matarla, pero no pudo lograrlo ya que se escapó. Después de haberse escapado Minato y Kushina. El enmascarado aprovechando la oportunidad de tener el control sobre el Nueve Colas, lo utiliza para causar destrucción y muertes en Konoha invocándolo en medio de la aldea. La bestia inició su ataque disparando una bola inmensa de chakra hacia las estatuas de los Hokages la cual fue desviada por Minato. Cuando el Cuarto se tele transporta a otro sitio Hiruzen Sarutobi decide encargarse de la situación junto con varios ninjas de Konoha, mientras que el Cuarto se enfrentaba con el ninja.

La situación no era para nada buena, Sarutobi intentaba sacar al zorro de la aldea, con todo tipo de jutsus, fuego, tierra, agua, trueno y viento venían iban en todo momento, aprovechando el momento Hiruzen, activo su bastón, tan conocido y temido en el mundo ninja, para repeler la patada del zorro, salto para quedar frente a frente con el zorro y le planto una patada que solo cosquillas le hizo al bijuu.

-Ninpō: Shisekiyōjin (Arte Ninja: Formación de los Cuatro Soles Rojos)-cuando Hiruzen termino de decir esto el zorro de encontraba cerrado en una pequeña pero potente barrera roja, pero Hiruzen había gastado el 60% del chakra, estaba demasiado cansado, por lo menos repelo a la bestia por unos minutos.

Con Miinato, se encontraba en una lucha muy reñida con el hombre que apareció de la nada-maldición, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo con vos-dijo Minato.

-jaja, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando este encuentro Minato-dijo el enmascarado alertando a Minato de un posible ataque, que así fue porque el sujeto activo su Mangekyo, por suerte Minato lo esquivo a tiempo y tiro una Kunai y formo un rasengan y un bushin-Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbu Kōsan Shiki (Gran Destello Danza de la Ronda de Esferas Giratorias)-cuando hizo esa técnica Minato tele transporto al clon que hizo con el rasengan sucesivamente hacia el Uchiha que esquivaba todo a gran esfuerzo, MInato viendo esto tiro otra Kunai a la cabeza del Uchiha este lo esquivo agachándose y Minato se tele transporto y le clavo un rasengan en el medio de la espalda ganando, cuando iba a atrapar al Uchiha este desapareció, pero sin antes decirle que volvería.

Finalmente el Uchiha que controlaba a esta gran bestia fue derrotado, haciendo que el Kyubi dejara de estar manipulado, aunque él siguió atacando la aldea. Más tarde aparece Minato el cual invoca a Gamabunta para inmovilizar al bijū, dándole la oportunidad al ninja de llevarlo al lugar donde se encontraban Naruto y Kushina. En ese momento la antigua jinchūriki del Kyūbi intentó encerrarlo de nuevo en su cuerpo, pero al final Minato decide sellar el chakra Yin de la bestia en dos mitades causando que Naruto se convierta en el tercer jinchūriki del Kyūbi y que Minato muriera teniendo sellado en su cuerpo el chakra Yang del zorro, la cual se perdió para siempre debilitando al Kyūbi permanentemente. Pero dejo viva a Kushina, que quedo trastornada con esto y culpo de todo al Kyubi y como el demonio estaba en su hijo, ciega lo dejo de lado al pobre chico alimentando el odio de las personas.

Este es el comienzo de todo

Fin del flash back

Cuando el Sandaime salió del palco, fue recibido por aplausos, ya que gracias a el su héroe le resulto mucho más fácil detener al Kyubi, hablo de cómo fue ese día, y honraron las muertes de aquel fatídico día.

Pero ajeno a todo esto un pequeño rubio corrían por toda la aldea siendo perseguido por la turbia de aldeanos que siempre lo corrían ese mismo día, bueno todos los días lo corrían e intentaban matarlo, pero más este, sin tener consideración de que era un pequeño de 4 años.

**En fin acá el pequeño prólogo de esta historia, les quiero decir que, en esta historia linda y violable no va a existir Akatsuki, Tobi va a tener otra misión, y un rubio semi Dark, bueno eso es lo principal que les quería decir, sin mas que decir chau chau. **

_Si el capítulo te gusto te agradeceré si dejas un comentario porque ayuda a crecer y saber que capitulo subir más a menudo gracias de antemano saludo a todo el mundo. _

Pd: esta historia va a ser (supongo) un capitulo por semana y media… maso menos eso intentare si puedo menos si no puedo mas y aca con un ducho.

_**El problema viene cuando no ven el problema y el problema se queda cuando lo niegan… **_

Atte: Luufy Uzumaki.


End file.
